Hugs For San Gabriel
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and Morgan comfort Jackson after news of the fires in California.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**My thoughts and prayers are with those fighting the fires in California.**

**Since Greg is from San Gabriel, CA, and that's been in the news lately, I thought I'd write a story about that. I wondered how Greg and Morgan might explain the fires to Jackson. Since I survived a house fire two years ago, I thought it might be a good idea to write it. So...enough rambling! Here's what I came up with. Please read and review!**

Greg Sanders checked his phone every five minutes as Morgan watched the news report. A fire raged through the California wilderness, and Greg worried about his parents and his childhood home. He called them earlier and got their answering machine, and he asked them to call as soon as they could.

Morgan smiled as she watched Greg nervously glance between the phone and the TV in the lab break room. "Now you know how they feel." When Greg raised his eyebrow, she added, "You always say your mom was overprotective."

Greg smiled softly. "I know. I hate to think of something happening to them or to their home."

Just as Greg's phone rang, Barbara arrived at the lab with Jackson. The little boy happily rushed to his mama's arms. "Hi, mama!"

"Hey," Morgan said as she lifted Jackson into a hug. She hugged her carefree son as Greg talked to his father.

Jackson pulled away and saw Morgan watching Greg, concerned. "What wrong, mama?"

"Have you heard anything?" Barbara asked.

Morgan nodded. "He's talking to his dad," she said as she gestured to Greg.

Barbara sighed, relieved. Jackson looked at all the adults. "What wrong?"

Hugging her son, Morgan sat down on the couch in the break room as Greg hung up the phone and joined them. He smiled a relieved smile when he saw his son. "Jacks!"

"Hi, daddy!" Jackson said as he hugged his father. "Is sumfin wrong?"

Greg sighed. "Well, I'm worried about your nana and papa. They're okay..." Morgan sighed with relief as Greg continued. "But I'm still really worried."

As the TV played in the background, Jackson looked up at the news report. "What dat?"

"Well," Greg began, "You know how your mama and I are always telling you to be careful around the stove?" Jackson nodded.

"And you know how you learned in school not to play with fire?" Morgan asked. Again, Jackson nodded.

Greg sighed deeply. "Well...in California, where your nana and papa are...someone went camping and started a fire. And now there's a big fire, and...it's destroyed some people's homes."

Jackson's eyes widened. "Dere a fire?"

"Yeah," Greg continued. "And the fire fighters are trying really hard to put it out so no one else will lose their homes or get hurt."

Jackson frowned. "But nana an' papa are dere. Are dey okay?"

"Yes, they are," Greg assured his worried son. "I just got off the phone with your papa, and he said they're okay. They've got someplace safe to go if they need to, and they're not hurt."

"But dere fire," Jackson said, tears brimming in his eyes. "You got a owie from fire, daddy! Are dey gunna get owies too?"

Greg pulled his son into a hug. "No, Jacks. They're really okay. And you remember what I said about my owie?"

Jackson pulled away and rubbed his eyes. "You say it doesn't hurt, an' you strong."

Greg smiled with love at his worried son. "Yeah. And the fire fighters are doing everything they can to put out the fire so it doesn't damage anyone else's home or hurt anyone else. And your papa said he and nana are fine. They're protecting their house and helping their friends who had their homes damaged. And they're really okay, Jacks."

"Really?"

"Really," Greg said with certainty. "They're just fine."

"And your daddy and I have told them they can come here and stay with us if they need to," Morgan added.

"So dey not hurt?" Jackson asked.

"No, sweet pea," Morgan said as she hugged Jackson.

Jackson sadly looked at his father and leaned into his arms. "Daddy, I don't like dis."

"Oh, me neither, Jacks," Greg said as he hugged his son.

"But," Morgan said. "We talk to them all the time, and we're going to see them next month for your birthday."

Jackson smiled softly. "Yeah. It wouldn't be any fun if nana an' papa weren't here for dat."

Greg smiled at his sweet, innocent son. "I've got a good idea, Jacks. Why don't we send them some big hugs?"

Jackson smiled a little wider. "Yeah! I send dem big hugs, cause I love dem an' want dem to be safe!"

Morgan smiled as Greg and Jackson wrapped their arms around each other and hugged. She wrapped her arms around herself to send them a hug. "You think they feel our hugs, sweet pea?"

"Yeah!" Jackson smiled. "I fink dey feel our hugs an' know dat we love dem!"

"Yeah, they do," Greg said as he smiled at his family. "And I think they know we love them so much, and they can't wait to come here for your birthday. Then they can give you a really big hug."

Jackson smiled. "Like dis, daddy!" He hugged his father.

Greg smiled as he hugged his beautiful son. "Oh, that's a big one! And you know what?" Jackson pulled away and shook his head. "I am so glad you're here with me, so I can give you a big hug. I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, daddy," Jackson said as he leaned on Greg's shoulder. "An' I glad you not far away. You give da bestest hugs!"

Greg and Morgan couldn't help but smile at their sweet little boy. Jackson knew his daddy and mama loved him, and he loved his family very much. All of them sent hugs and prayers to their family and friends in California, thankful they were together as a family.

**The End.**


End file.
